Mission
by Battle Bruva Volks
Summary: Just trying out my first Star Wars Warhammer 40k crossover. I might be doing a future fic just recommend any ideas for me.


Mission

Planet AN-109 (Albine); New Republic Outpost; Collation Territory.

Status; Under attack by Chaos (Thousand Sons).

Defending forces consist of 5 battalions of Republic Conscripts 2 Battalions of Republic Regular Army and Adeptus Astartes Blood Raven Chapter 4th Company.

Sgt. Odysseus and his squad marched though the burnt streets of a settlement that once was a thriving New Republic colony that was Albine's only major population center. The bodies of xenon's and humans alike now populated the once busy little town. His squad was sent to intercept former Republic Conscripts that sold their souls instead of fighting on. He looked at his squad which was in good shape, Brother Thomas scanned the horizon with his stalker bolter Brother Arthur checked the ammo in his bolter while Brother Tallies checked his flamer fuel and in the rear was Brother Macedon heavy bolter ready. The New Republic, despite having xenon's in their ranks, were able to hold out long enough for their arrival. They were also to search for a rouge Jedi that was possessed by Chaos. Odysseus respected the Jedi there self sacrifice in the war was well know and they never gave up easily. However Dark Jedi or Sith as the Jedi referred to them as were extremely dangerous, it was believed that this Jedi lead the Traitors.

"Sergeant" said the Captain of the Company Atriums over the Vox "The Republic commander reports that they are nearing your potion, set up the anvil and they will be crushed by our hammer."

"Understood Captain" Odysseus said he then turned to his squad "Optimums, get into cover and wait for the heretics to come to us they are retreating from our Brothers north of us."

They moved up to a ruin that offered the perfect area to set up an ambush. The ruin was atop a large hill with a steep reverse sloop. To the north they could see the battle coming to an end they could see the forest were the heretics were coming from which was a blaze. The Squad could hear the unholy chants of the traitors as they neared. They grew louder and louder, they finally saw them. They dawned Republic conscripts armor with the unholy symbol of the thousands suns painted onto the armor. As they got closer the saw the Astartes on the ridge line. The leader a former Republic Captain pointed his sword forward. "KILL THE CROPSE EMPORERS SERVENTS!" he yelled.

Odysseus response was to shoot the Captain with his bolt pistol. And with the Captains head now gone, the Skirmish started. Blaster bolts flew though the air impacting the Astartes's armor doing little damaged. Blasters were only deadly if shoots were well aimed and the conscripts only hit the shoulder pads. Bolter fire responded landing a deadly volley on the incoming traitors many exploding from the explosive rounds. Those that were lucky were dismembered, others simply dove to the ground into cover. Behind them were Republic troopers or as the Astartes called them Regulars. There white armor stained red, many held vibor blades and heavy blasters. They got a little further up the hill then the conscripts however they too were cut down by the bolter fire. They begun to halt and take cover with the conscripts, but something was off. Odysseus looked around and then looked up.

"Raptors!" he yelled

Four Raptors flew though the air descending onto the Tactical squad. Brother Thomas was the first to draw blood from the Raptors blasting the head of one of them with his stalker bolter, the rest of the squad followed suit. Odysseus drew his power sword and tracked the Raptor falling toward him. The Raptor raised his chain axe and Odysseus thrust his power sword up impaling the Raptor he then flung him forward, he then saw Brother Tallies slamming the Raptor into a piece of wall and the bathing him in fire. Brother Macedon used his heavy bolter and to bat back the Raptor Odysseus charged toward his Battle Brother slamming into the Raptor, he then unloaded his blot pistol into his head. He turned to see rest of his squad finishing off the Raptors, when he saw the primary threat, the Sith. She was a xenon with long tails coming from her head, her eyes gave an oar of darkness her face had no expression. She lunged forward toward the Astartes, she deflecting the bolters with her pyker powers, she lunged toward Odysseus her saber drawn. She sliced from up to down Odysseus blocked it with his power sword. He pushing her back she then flung lighting from her hand stunning Odysseus, she then jumped toward Brother Thomas slicing his bolter in two and the stabbing him in the chest. Odysseus charged forward. She then used the lighting again, it did not burn or sting but he felt hate suffering pain. He then swung his sword cutting the stomach of the which she then fell to her knees. Odysseus then checked his surroundings the traitors were dead and the target was neutralized. The mission was complete, he then turned to the Jedi, she was knelt down her eyes were now blue matching her skin she then realized she was mortally wounded, it was said that daemons left the host if it was no longer of use. She then turned to Brother Thomas who was also mortally wounded.

Odysseus then heard her say "What have I done..."

"You were possessed by Chaos." Odysseus said

She got up and limped toward Brother Thomas now coughing up blood. "What are you doing xenon!" yelled Brother Tallies.

She put her hands on the wound "I'm doing what's right." she said

Thomas's wound begun to glow Odysseus removed his helm reveling his neatly shaved head to see with amazement that his wound begun to heal when it was fully healed she then fell over. Odysseus knelt beside her.

"Please forgive... me." she asked

"You are." Odysseus said

She then smiled and then drifted to the other side, for one time he felt sorry for a xenon he the stood up and put his helm back on. He turned to his squad they too had the same almost freighting feeling.

"Sergeant report." Captain Atriums said over the Vox

"Captain target neutralized traitors neutralized and enemy Raptors neutralized." said the Sergeant

"Good this world is ours once again, anything to add?" Atriums asked

"I need a Jedi to recover a fallen Jedi." he said

"Very well, I will put it though to Republic command, and extraction is inbound to your location." Atriums said

"Understood, Odysseus out." he said


End file.
